Jacqueline Beach (Publicist)
Aphors 1. Jacqueline prepared to be Lucian’s publicist. She did this by swimming to the flag, representing publicising him. First, Jacqueline sighted the flag. Second, she started swimming to the flag. Third, she stopped when she reached the flag. In this way, Jacqueline prepared to be Lucian’s publicist by swimming to the flag. 2. I prepared to judge the object in a connective sentence or the breathdostonings details. Here, breathsonings are human judgments of objects. Breasdostonings connect sentence with three-stepped actions. Breasonings details are each of the x, y and z dimensions of an object. So, breathdostonings are human judgments of the object in the sentence connecting two sentences and breathdostonings details are the x, y and z dimensions of the object in the connective sentence). I did this by connecting the sentences “I felt thirsty” and “I drank the glass of water” and thinking of the verb in the connective sentence. The first step was the action “I walked to the shop”. The second step was the action “I paid for the quenching bottle of water”. The third step was the action “I poured water into the glass”. In this way, I prepared to judge the object in a connective sentence by connecting the sentences “I felt thirsty” and “I drank the glass of water” and thinking of the object in the connective sentence. 3. I prepared to inspect my starjazzled-like career with stars, like glittering gems. I did this by testing the gem’s refractive index. First, I shot a ray through the gem-like medium, a container of water at an angle so that the angle was great enough to observe the refraction angle, and so the angle wasn’t so great that the ray escaped. Second, I marked where the ray started, ended and refracted through the water, then I lined the protractor up with lines between these points and the centre of the protractor on the point of refraction. Third, I measured the angle that the ray refracted through the water. In this way, I prepared to inspect my starjazzled-like career with stars, like glittering gems by testing the gem’s refraction angle. 4. I prepared to use my philosophy degree by liking my works. I did this by lecturing from behind the podium. First, I stood behind the desk. Second, I met the eyes of the audience member. Third, I gave the lecture. In this way, I prepared to use my philosophy degree by liking my works by lecturing from behind the podium. 5. I prepared to use my computer science degree. I did this by creating a pair of Incan quipus (a string with knots at certain positions to record data) to record sequences. First, I tied two knots in the reference quipu (length of string), one unit apart. Second, I tied two knots in the sequence quipu, the same distance apart as the knots in the reference quipu. Third, I tied three more knots in the quipu, completing the sequence n(a+1)=(na)+1 for a = 1 to 4. In this way, I prepared to use my computer science degree by creating a pair of Incan quipus to record sequences. 6. I prepared to confirm the value of Philosophy to Education. I did this by writing the philosophically themed text’s general idea. First, I wrote the sentence “I ate the apple”. Second, I wrote the sentence “I chewed the grape”. Third, I wrote the two sentences were related to eating because chewing is part of eating (in other words, the ontology/structure for the process of eating includes chewing). In this way, I prepared to confirm the value of Philosophy to Education by writing the philosophically themed text’s general idea. 7. I prepared to think of the use of the Upasana (meditation) sutra. I did this by thinking of the general ideas clearly, by rocking the rocking chair from the position where I thought of the first general idea, to the position where I thought of the second general idea. First, I sat on the chair. Second, I moved my weight backwards to rock the chair back. Third, I moved my weight forwards to rock the chair forwards. In this way, I prepared to think of the use of the Upasana sutra by thinking of the general ideas clearly, by rocking the rocking chair. 8. I prepared to cause imagery to appear clearly to me by telling God about the breasonings details, the two uses, future and two types details, breasoning and rebreasoning, breathsonings and rebreathsonings, and space and time tests. The two uses, e.g. two uses for “an apple is used to eat and contain seeds” are “eating is useful because it helps keep us alive” and “seeds are useful because they help the species continue to the next generation”. The future detail is, e.g. “students should learn to read so they can drive in later life”. The two types detail is, e.g. “milk softens wheat biscuits, making it easier to digest”. The breasonings are the x, y and z dimensions of each object, e.g. apple’s breasonings are 0.06, 0.06 and 0.06 m. The rebreasoning is that the subject touches the object, e.g. “John touched the apple”. A breathsoning is a human judgment for each noun, i.e. the subject and object in a sentence, e.g. “The apple is delicious”. A rebreathsoning is a human judgment for each verb, e.g. “John carefully looked at the apple”. The space tests are room, part of the room and direction in the room. The room is where the writer sets the proposition, e.g. “I ate dinner in the dining room”. The part of the room is the location in the room, e.g. “I ate dinner sitting in the first seat at the table”. The direction is the orientation that the person is facing, e.g. “I looked at my dinner facing east”. The time tests are time to prepare, time to do and time to finish. There is enough time to prepare for the action, e.g. “John lifted the apple”. There is enough time to do the action, e.g. “John ate the apple”. There is enough time to complete the action, e.g. “John threw away the apple core”). I did this by directing a puppet show with two-dimensional translucent coloured puppets. First, I placed the doll on stage. Second, I moved it from left to right. Third, I removed it from the scene. In this way, I prepared to cause imagery to appear clearly to me by telling God about the breasoning’s details by directing a puppet show. 9. I prepared to protect myself by being taught meditation thoughts by protecting myself with spiritual job training by having enough As from Pedagogy, written in terms of breasonings to convince God that I was protected, where breasonings involve thinking of an algorithm involving the object relating to movement along a pathway in the same way that a philosophy professor would pull the object from a blue cloth in the same way that one would pull a swab out of a test tube to clean it, then breasoning out, or thinking of the object’s x, y and z dimensions. I did this by walking on the path, symbolising being safe at work. First, I stood in the centre of the footpath. Second, I walked forward. Third, I continued until I had reached the goal. In this way, I prepared to protect myself by being taught meditation thoughts by protecting myself with spiritual job training by walking on the path, symbolising being safe at work. 10. I prepared to say prayers for the rest of my life. The purusha prayer protected me on recording days like purushans and monastics need to be. The soma drinking prayer helped me to have a calm digestive system on recording days, by having a God drink the soma that causes gas in the digestive system. The pranayama prayer enabled me to have fluffy, cloudy mucous on recording days, lining the nostrils. I alternatively breathed through the nostrils during the pranayama exercise. I did this by having a high cut-off point for my famousness, to make myself like an immortal. First, I drew the line symbolising my life. Second, I labelled the point signifying my death at the end of the line. Third, I held up a mask symbolising me becoming famous after my death. 11. The man prepared to be like me by being my follower. He did this by wearing the wombat mask. First, he rummaged in the bag. Second, he found the wombat mask. Third, he put on the wombat mask. In this way, the man prepared to be like me by being my follower by wearing the wombat mask. 12. My follower looked famous like me. He did this by wearing sunglasses. First, he opened the sunglasses case. Second, he removed the sunglasses. Third, he put the sunglasses on. In this way, my follower looked famous like me by wearing sunglasses. 13. I prepared to be like Lucian. I did this by walking through the parks of Melbourne. First, I walked through the first park. Second, I prepared to walk through the next park. Third, I repeated this until I had walked through each park. In this way, I prepared to be like Lucian by walking through the parks of Melbourne. 14. I prepared to be a Lucianic Meditator. I did this by wearing the crown. First, I opened the crown jewels cabinet. Second, I removed the crown. Third, I wore the crown. In this way, I prepared to be a Lucianic Meditator by wearing the crown. 15. Jacqueline prepared to write a document about Lucian. She did this by writing publicity materials for Lucian. First, Jacqueline checked the text about who he was, what he did and why he was interesting. Second, she selected the parts about his appearances. Third, she rewrote it. In this way, Jacqueline prepared to write a document about Lucian by writing publicity materials for Lucian. 16. I prepared to test that the A’s breasoning was valid. I did this by verifying that the Professor Algorithm had been used to write a breasoning. Here, I would think of an algorithm involving the 190 objects in the A grade essay relating to movement along a pathway. This movement is like a philosophy professor pulling the object from a blue cloth in the same way that one would draw a swab out of a test tube to clean it, then breasoning out, or thinking of the x, y and z dimensions of each of the objects. First, he read the text. Second, he checked that the writer had used the Professor Algorithm for the text. Third, he repeated this ten times, adding one point to the tally each time the writer had used the Professor Algorithm. In this way, I prepared to test that the A’s breasoning was valid by verifying that the Professor Algorithm had been used to write a breasoning. 17. I prepared for a manager to finish verifying one of the H1s I had worked on and think of each of ten initial algorithm’s hierarchical structures. I did this by repeating Jacqueline Publicity-Secondary text-entry 6, 19 times, i.e. verifying the checkbox was checked for a valid breasoning, for a total of 190 breasonings. First, I tested ten breasonings were valid using entry 6. Second, I prepared to test the next ten breasonings. Third, I repeated this 19 times to test 190 breasonings. In this way, I prepared for a manager to finish verifying one of the H1s I had worked on and think of each of ten initial algorithm’s hierarchical structures by repeating entry 6, 19 times, i.e. verifying a valid breasoning, for a total of 190 breasonings. 18. I prepared to attach the hose to the tap. I did this by verifying that the A connected the two As together. First, I wrote down the name of the object from the first A. Second, I wrote down the name of the object from the second A. Third, I wrote down that the first object was inside the second object. In this way, I prepared to attach the hose to the tap by verifying that the A connected the two As together. 19. I prepared to attend the interview. I did this by breasoning out 10-breasoning connection As for connections between answers the interviewer would ask after I had breasoned out 10-breasoning As for each response I would give to the questions I listed. First, I wrote the answer (including ten breasonings) my life first changed direction when I spiritually received the “blue cloth” way of thinking for the professor algorithm. I did this by attaining the interview information session of a public service job. I left the job and concentrated on University, in particular studying Philosophy Honours at Monash University. This study resulted in my completing my work Pedagogy and aiming to have a group of schools. Second, I wrote the answer (including ten breasonings) my life second changed direction when I studied the Certificate IV in Christian Ministry and Theology at a Canberra Higher Education provider. The answer showed me how to have weekly services in my religion called Lucianic Meditation, developed from the basis on Pedagogy, specifically by having monastic scriptural publishing, education and mission, resulting in leaving my church and doing this. Third, I wrote the connection answer (including ten breasonings) that pedagogy led to meditation because meditation contained physiological, psychological and meditative benefits from repeating the mantra, which activates technology to repeat breasonings from pedagogy, protecting and relaxing one’s mind, which works well with yoga. In this way, I prepared to be interviewed by breasoning out 10-breasoning connection As for connections between answers the interviewer would ask after I had breasoned out 10-breasoning As for each response I would give to the questions I listed. 20. I prepared to script the moments in the movie about me. I did this by rewriting the breasonings from entry 9. First, I found out the God Algorithm, that contains me as God and my mother in a setting, that helps Nietzsche help me think of breasonings before the Professor Algorithm, which helps me write down the breasonings with a verb. Second, the Certificate IV in Christianity gives me time to conduct meditation class because it takes care of the things that going to a Christian church would do. Third, I decided to have meditation in school, and yoga, specifically including Surya Namaskar in the morning and Asanas in the afternoon because they are relaxing. Breasoning List 1. Jacqueline, flag, page, female bathers, stop sign, poster 2. Fish tank, glass of water, shop, cheque, bottle, salt 3. Star constellation, gem, fraction, a container of water, marker, protractor 4. Angle, lecturer, lectern, eye, audience member, note paper, volume of works 5. circuit switch, test tube, quipu, rope, testimur, unit square 6. Philosopher, teacher, text, peach, grape, General 7. Book, meditator, paper, counter, station, chair 8. Forwards arrow, dove, God, plum, nut, milk 9. Bed, shield, cloth, bucket, hoop, star sticker 10. Monk, nun, prayer book, index card, cup, stomach 11. man, wombat mask, magi, bag, torch, follower 12. bag, shrew mask, aardvark mask, queue list. 13. follower, sun, case, lens, sun shade, eyeshadow. 14. Luc, park, swing , path, pusher, Melbourne. 15. Meditator, crown, jewel, cabinet, orb, scepter. 16. Jacqueline, pamphlet, document, moustache, gold pen, Lucian 17. Apple, Professor, text, check box, ten-sided coin, brain 18. Manager, aerial, cord, square, table, H1. 19. Hose, A, cat, mat, blanket, bucket 20. Stage, interviewer, answer, questions, list, Monash 21. breasoning, arrow, session plan, public servant, job application, blue cloth 22. way, statue, University, Philosopher, Honour, Pedagogy book